


Voltage running through your skin

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, Genital Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><strong>kink_bingo</strong></a> November Mini-Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Voltage running through your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) November Mini-Challenge.

The first time Kakashi shocked Iruka (apart from handing in Mission reports) was when Iruka had been in Kakashi's apartment for the third time. The first and second Kakashi-Apartment Occasions had been marked with surprisingly sweet kisses from Kakashi, almost chaste in the way he pressed his lips against Iruka's, his fingers delicately tilting Iruka's chin so that their lips slanted wonderfully together.

However, Iruka had been thinking about Kakashi all day and decided to take matters into his hands _this_ time; instead of sitting beside Kakashi on the couch and being kissed, he clambered into Kakashi's lap, smiling against the surprised sound that came from the other man. He straddled Kakashi, knees digging into the worn cushions on either side of Kakashi's thighs, lips and tongue moving persistently.

After about five minutes of this, Iruka abruptly flinched at the sudden points of pain in his neck and shoulders, as if someone had pressed ten needles into his skin. He pulled away from Kakashi, staring down at his exposed face. Kakashi stared back with an unreadable expression.

"What was _that_?" Iruka touched at his own neck, rubbing at the material of his collar; maybe one of the students had put something in it to stick at him that way.

Kakashi shifted underneath him and even though his face looked fairly calm, there was something distantly apologetic in his eye.

"Oh, that." He reached up and took Iruka's hands in his. "Sometimes when I'm... _distracted_ by cute sensei molesting me, my chakra does odd things."

"I'm not molesting you," Iruka pointed out, trying not to smile and pout at the same time and failing miserably. He settled back into Kakashi's lap, his shy smile melting into a self-satisfied smirk at the firm erection pressing against his bottom. Kakashi cleared his throat and tried to appear extremely relaxed as his hands settled warmly on Iruka's thighs; but Iruka wriggled a little and the lightning-chakra zipped out of control again.

Iruka flinched at the sharp pain, but... he got even harder than he was before at the sensation.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, moving his hands up to clutch at Iruka's waist. "Are you--"

"What would it take for you to do that to me on purpose?" Iruka cut in, his voice was breathless.

For the first time in a _very_ long time, Sharingan no Kakashi was so stunned, he could only stare.

*

Iruka found that it would take _a lot_ for Kakashi to shock him deliberately. Kakashi refused to do it at first, until Iruka started to play nasty.

"You don't have to shock me so that it _hurts_ ," he cajoled, smiling with all the charm he could muster. Kakashi was breathing hard, panting behind his mask, but this may have been due to that fact that Iruka was kneeling between his spread legs as he sat in Iruka's low, battered couch. Iruka's chin hovered a few inches over Kakashi's exposed cock; Iruka had tugged it out as they had been kissing, and had slid out of Kakashi's lap just a few moments before he had started his proposal.

"You're Sharingan no Kakashi," Iruka murmured and tilted his head to consider the thick shape of Kakashi's dick, how it curved just a little, how clear precum leaked from the head. Iruka bent his head even closer and Kakashi held his breath. "You could control it to please me."

"It's hard to control myself around you."

Iruka looked up in surprise, staring into Kakashi's darkened eye. Iruka suddenly dipped down and gave Kakashi's cock a luxurious lick, tongue flat from near the bottom of the shaft, to underneath the ridge of the head. Kakashi made a strangled sound, and his hips jerked.

"You could practice," Iruka suggested as he looked up at Kakashi again. "And I'm doing my research, if you must know. So we can tell which levels are safe enough to use."

"You're doing research." Kakashi's voice was flat; he sounded a little bored, but Iruka could see the amused surprise in his eye. "Like a good little Iruka-sensei, hmm?"

Iruka gave him a very toothy smile. "Kakashi- _sensei_ , you have _no idea_ just how good I can be," and he sucked Kakashi's cock deep into his mouth.

*

It was so much better than Iruka could verbalize. Kakashi wasn't even _inside_ him as yet; the both of them were naked in Iruka's small bed, Iruka trembling with his forehead pressed on his folded arms, his ass in the air. He could feel Kakashi's hard length slipping between the crease of his buttocks, not entering, _not yet_ , because Kakashi was reaching around to cup his own lubricated cock, and sending low levels of electrical-chakra into his skin.

" _Squeeze_ ," Iruka demanded through his moans and after a split-second of hesitation, Kakashi did so. The feeling of that harsh fondling coupled with the tingling waves just reduced his mind to mush; Kakashi's control was enviable, and the fact that he had _trained_ to bring his chakra down to this level just blew Iruka's mind with possibilities: what Kakashi would do for him; how Kakashi felt about him. It was almost too much to process, so he let it go for now.

Iruka groaned; he could feel Kakashi's chakra rippling through his body. It was nothing like the sharp sticking sensations he had first experienced. Kakashi had managed to smooth it out in some manner, and Iruka went up on his arms, arching his back and rocking against Kakashi.

"Harder," he commanded. Kakashi's laugh was low and strained, but he did what Iruka said; it was heady, asking for something from a person like Kakashi and getting a result instantaneously. Iruka was hovering just on that median between pain and pleasure as Kakashi fisted his cock and cupped his balls, not quitting the steady electrical flow.

Iruka was distantly wondering what this constant, albeit small load was like on Kakashi's chakra-supply, and he gasped and writhed a little more, clenching his buttocks so that he squeezed Kakashi's cock in a similar manner to what Kakashi was doing to him.

There was no warning for Kakashi's orgasm, for he didn't make a sound. He simply stopped, his body gone rigid as warm, sticky fluid splattered over Iruka's lower back. Kakashi snatched his hand away, but it was almost too late: a thin arc of blue-white lightning seared the air a hair's breadth away from Iruka's groin.

It was so dangerous; Iruka came, and came _hard_ , his soft moans hitched in rhythmic pauses. He slumped down flat onto his stomach as soon as he was done, trying to catch his breath.

"That was close," Kakashi said, sounding as breathless as Iruka felt; he lay down beside Iruka, tugging his limp body close so that Iruka was spooned against him. "I'm not sure if we should do that again."

Iruka, who had every intention of them doing that as often as possible, simply nodded meekly and smiled.

 _fin_


End file.
